The present disclosure relates to a vehicle seat for installation in a vehicle.
In a vehicle seat described, for example, in Japanese Translation of PCT International Application Publication No. 2009-523090, a four-bar linkage mechanism is configured with a side frame of a cushion frame and a plurality of lifter links. Specifically, each of the lifter links has an upper end pivotably coupled to the side frame and a lower end pivotably coupled to a vehicle. Thus, pivotal displacement of each of the lifter links leads to raising or lowering, or displacement in a seat front-rear direction, of the side frame and thus the cushion frame.